Kidomaru
|-|Base= |-|Curse Mark 2= Summary Kidōmaru (鬼童丸, Kidōmaru) was a shinobi from Otogakure and a member of the Sound Four. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 8-A | Low 7-C Name: Kidomaru Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Ninja, Sound Four member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Chakra Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon spiders), Web Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Can create chakra barriers with the rest of the Sound Four), Sealing (Can seal chakra and people into objects with the rest of the other Sound 4), Surface Scaling, likely Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu), Non-Physical Interaction (with barrier creation and sealing) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Stronger than Jirobo) | Multi-City Block level+ (Stronger than before) | Small Town level+ (The Second Stage of the Curse Mark was stated to increase the user's power by ten times. Comparable to CM2 Jirobo) Speed: High Hypersonic (Able to keep up with Sasuke in a fight) | High Hypersonic (Faster than before) | High Hypersonic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 | At least Class 10 | Class G Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Multi-City Block Class+ | Small Town Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Multi-City Block level+ (More durable than before) | Small Town level+ (Comparable in durability to CM2 Jirobo) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with attacks. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Is a gifted fighter and strategist, stated by Kabuto to be the most intellectual of the Sound-Four. He was able to figure out the weakness of the Byakugan just be observing Neji fighting for a period of time and also created a strategy to exploit this weakness, nearly killing Neji, who was having the upper hand in the beginning of the fight. Weaknesses: He plays around too much and underestimates enemies. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spider-Like Physiology: '''Kidomaru possesses an unique physiology from the other Shinobi in the series, having six arms and a third eye, the latter which he usually hides behind his forehead protector, but reveals when he is fighting seriously. His third eye provides him with enhanced vision, allowing him for more precise long-ranged attacks. * '''Web Manipulation: Going with his Spider theme, Kidomaru can produce webs and release them from his mouth, allowing him to use them in various ways, such as to restrain his opponents, climb throught the environment and use them with his arrows, allowing him to change the trajectory of the arrow. * Kumo Nenkin ''(蜘蛛粘金 Sticky Gold)'': '''Kidomaru can produce and release a metalic substance from his entire body and his mouth. He can use this to cover his body and create an armored layer to help him resist attacks. He can also use this substance to create various Kunai, a Bow and Arrows, giving him a long range arsenal. Kidomaru is extremely deadly and precise with his Bow and capable of adding rotation to cause even more devastating results against an opponent. * '''Summing Jutsu: Kidomaru can summon Kyodaigumo, a giant spider that can give birth to multiple, smaller spiders that are about the size of a dog. These Spiders can not only attack the opponent with sheer number, but also produce sticky web strings, that can be used to lap up the opponent and render them immobile. Key: Base | CM1 | CM2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Male Characters Category:Web Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Ninjas Category:Chi Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Anime Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Bow Users Category:Acrobats Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Chemistry Users Category:Thread Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Humans Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Surface Scalers Category:Eye Users Category:Pierrot Category:Shueisha Category:Paralysis Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users